


Rocks and Rice

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human Marco, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Voltron au, chubby marco, galra jean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 10, The generatorJean POV"Con una rápida pasada al bar le ubicó en la barra llenando de sushi esas mejillas llenas y pecosas que adoraba. Se giró ante el contacto de su mano en el hombro y esperó que se limpiase los labios con una servilleta, sonriendo con la boca llena. Marco le abrazó por la cintura con un suspiro, siempre lo hacía al verle venir de su trabajo."





	Rocks and Rice

Así imagino a Jean en este fic:

* * *

 

El bar estaba demasiado lleno para su gusto aunque no iba a quejarse, los nervios y el cansancio le podían mucho más que su habitual mal humor. Resoplando, recogiéndose los cabellos morados hacia atrás y sintiendo el objeto en su bolsillo como una presencia permanente, buscó al idiota de su novio que ya estaría por allí. Con una rápida pasada al bar le ubicó en la barra llenando de sushi esas mejillas llenas y pecosas que adoraba. Se giró ante el contacto de su mano en el hombro y esperó que se limpiase los labios con una servilleta, sonriendo con la boca llena. Marco le abrazó por la cintura con un suspiro, siempre lo hacía al verle venir de su trabajo.

—Sigo vivo —susurró Jean contra su pelo negro. Sabía que la gente les juzgaba, algunos seguían sin acostumbrarse a ver relaciones entre dos especies diferentes pero a ellos nunca les importó ni fue un impedimento para enamorarse poco a poco.

—De momento sí, menos mal —Le miró con sus enormes ojos marrones, dándole un breve beso en los labios con sabor al wasabi del que siempre abusaba. Nunca estuvo tan contento de hacer contacto con el planeta tierra y la raza humana.

—Traigo regalitos —dijo sentándose frente a él. El rostro de Marco se iluminó en una enorme sonrisa, apoyando ambas manos entre sus piernas en el asiento y observándole entre leves saltitos en la banqueta—. Matt me ha dicho que te de esto, Nyma guardó unas cuantas sabiendo que te gustaría tener una —Cogió lo que para él eran pequeñas manos entre sus garras moradas y dejó caer en su palma un pequeño cristal de un fuerte brillo azulado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó casi sin aliento, fascinado.

Los ojos de su novio brillaron ante la visión, dándole vueltas al cristal entre sus rollizos dedos. Jean se apoyó en la barra con un codo, dejando caer la cara en su mano. Los miembros de la espada de marmora siempre le decían que el efecto de ese humano en él era negativo porque le atontaba. Llevaban razón.

—Un cristal de Balmera. Se usan como fuente de energía y el planeta es un ser vivo —Como siempre que le hablaba de lo que desconocía del universo, Marco le miraba embelesado.

—Qué rabia me da no poder salir de aquí. Ojalá poder ver el universo y todas las cosas preciosas que me cuentas —Jean respiró hondo,  _hora de darle el segundo regalo._

—Ah, sí Marco, de eso quería yo hablar contigo —Jean se llevó una mano a la nuca, pasándola por debajo del pelo que se escapaba de su gomilla. Marco volvió a comer, observándolo—. Sé que estás completamente involucrado con el asunto de servir a los paladines y a nosotros los rebeldes pero tengo algo que proponerte —Podía luchar con flotas completas de Galra y enemigos que no le temblaba el pulso y ahora se veía incapaz de alzar la mirada, aterrado—. Por supuesto no tienes que verte obligado a nada, es solo una cosa que llevo pensando de hace tiempo.

—Uh, qué misterioso. ¿No me irás a proponer tener sexo en el despacho del Capitán Shirogane, no? —Alzó la vista y vio los ojos divertidos de su novio, un grano de arroz en su mejilla.

—¡No! ¡Marco! —Se rió nervioso, sintiendo un poco de esa tensión dejar sus hombros—. Hay una manera de llevarte fuera, tengo la excusa perfecta —Se llevó la mano al bolsillo respirando hondo, sacando la cajita negra que guardaba—. En la tierra aún no son legales ciertas prácticas pero conozco muchos planetas que no tendrían problema en… bueno, casarnos.

Miraba fijamente a sus manos, a la caja que abría ante él, asustado ante una posible negativa. Marco no emitía sonido, no se movía un milímetro. Le daba la impresión de que casi no respiraba.

—¿Qué… qué es? —Frunció el ceño y alzó el rostro hacia él. No sabría decir con seguridad si esa expresión era de susto, impacto o qué exactamente. Los humanos eran diferentes y a veces equivocaba interpretaciones y tradiciones.

—Un anillo. Tenía entendido que era costumbre en la tierra eso de pedir convivir con un anillo. ¿Me he equivocado?

—No —Le vio tragar saliva, intentando hablar sin salirle la voz—. Digo lo que hay en el anillo.

—Ah. Uhm… polvo espacial condensado —Analizó el anillo de oro que le tendía con la piedra inestable y en constante movimiento, morada, azul y blanca, casi una pequeña galaxia en miniatura—. Marco, necesito una respuesta.

—¿Por qué yo? —Le miró a los ojos al escuchar la humedad en su voz. Marco lloraba con una mano en su pecho—. Eres un guerrero, el líder sin ir más lejos, ¿y quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Un humano normal y corriente?

—No eres normal y corriente a mis ojos, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te quiero, lo sabes —Dejó el anillo a un lado, cogiendo las manos de su novio, besando sus mejillas—. Me sentiría honrado de poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo que no sé si va a ser larga o corta, pero sí sé que quiero estar a tu lado el tiempo que me sea concedido.

—Jean —sorbió por la nariz con fuerza—, ¿por qué no tengo ese anillo puesto ya en el dedo para poder seguir comiendo sushi como tu prometido?

Comenzó a reírse aliviado, abrazándole con fuerza, escuchando que él también reía entre lágrimas alegres. Le besó los mofletes, los labios, el mentón, la frente, el pelo y vuelta a empezar. Después le puso el anillo al que no dejaba de observar maravillado, dándole la mano mientras le observaba comer feliz, contándole dónde tenía planeada la boda. Marco decía que no podía esperar a ver constelaciones nuevas y desconocidas. Jean pensaba que las más hermosas que había visto las tenía justo enfrente, entre las pecas de su futuro marido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mira que es cortito pero me parece todo tan CUTE ♥  
> Gracias por leerme y comentarme, lo aprecio muchísimo.
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
